hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2010 Pacific hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Agatha) *Before April 1- *April 1 to 30- *May 1 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *May 21 to 31- *June 1 to 10- *June 11 to 20- *June 21 to 30- *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *September 1 to 30- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- *November 1 to 10- *November 11 to 20- *November 21 to 30- *Dec 1 to Dec 7- *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2011- Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia- *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- *Madeline- *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- *Omeka- *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: *155: *160: *165: *170: *175: *180: *185: *190 (record for East Pacific): *195: *200: *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *933: *930: *925: *920: *915: *910: *905: *900 (record for East Pacific): *895: *890: *885: *880: *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world record): Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed. ;) *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia- *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- *Madeline- *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- *Omeka- *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on the final EPac storm name *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia- *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- *Madeline- *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- Informal betting on the final CPac storm name *There will be no CPac storms this year *Omeka- *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on longest lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia- *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- *Madeline- *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- *Omeka- *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on number of CPAC storms (including cross-overs) *None this year- *1- *2- *3- *4- *5- *6- *7- *8- *9- *10 or more- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2011.